


The Perchfellows

by Aellared (SucculentHarpy)



Series: The Perchfellows in Arms [1]
Category: No Fandom, The Perchfellows - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Gargoyles - Freeform, Gen, Multi, Original Fiction, Other, Science Fiction, Sheila - Freeform, The Perchfellows, The Perchfellows in Arms, The Queen - Freeform, commander - Freeform, dont mind me just posting my limited short fic, original concept, was originally a school project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentHarpy/pseuds/Aellared
Summary: She isn't sure where they came from and she doesn't know why they're so scared. Commander just wants to care for and protect the hive, as is the mandate, but she is a risk. Commander has their orders.





	The Perchfellows

The purpose of them? Nothing. Foreign, not of this world, and alien, they were never meant to be on this earth. Terra is and continues to be merely a step in a thousand year flight of refugees seeking asylum from hunters from far beyond the visible stars. They had happened upon the earth quite by accident and have only stayed as their ships were to badly damaged to continue. Some would say it’s a miracle and others, a curse. 

When the hunters had arrived, they became hidden, blending in and becoming the shadows that others fear. Their only goal is to save each other and the Queen, and so they have endured millennia never breaking a resonating vow. It is simple. Don’t let them know. 

And then one day, a fellow percher is spotted. After years and years of hiding it’s shocking, earth- shattering really to be brought into the light, to actually be seen. It’s unthinkable and a grave security risk. The perch fellows are uneasy. The consequences and the outcome could either destroy an entire species or save it. WIth a flutter of wings and a scrabble of claws, the fellows rose into the cloud cover above the city. The Queen had issued an order, “Return with the human. They must not be harmed. Answer questions to ease her mind only.”, She had said, voice booming, echoed and whispered all at the same time. Such a verbal decree would not be disobeyed. And then She, The Queen, was gone. Wings folded around her and she sank back into the darkness that was so familiar. 

Commander clicked his teeth and gestured down to land around here the others had spotted the human. They were alone, smoking a cigarette on an open roof, and seemingly unaware of the incoming squadron. 

Paying no heed to the perfectness of the situation, although noted, the risk was taken. It was worth it. The five flyers in arms formed a loose semi circle around the human, as Commander landed, facing them. Quickly the collective decided this human was female according to human stereotypes. Although perch fellows were shy, Commander was the chosen mouthpiece for the collective this time.Wings folded to appear smaller, claws held inwards and eyes downcast to seem non threatening and respectful. Commander shuffled forward. A pulse of confusion ran through the fellows in arms as the human made no change in body language. Where was the fear so commonly seen in this irrational species? She took another drag from her cigarette and blew out the smoke to her right, eyes never leaving Commander. “Well this isn’t what I expected when I came up here.” she said, almost ruefully. A flick and a pinch of ash fell. 

“Do not be afraid. Your audience is wanted, allow us to take you to the meeting place. We will do you no harm, it is promised.” Commander’s voice rumbled and caught, scratchy from disuse. 

“Why? I’m having a lovely time on this roof. I don’t want to go anywhere.” she bemusedly said, “Also what in the name of the bells of Notre Dame are you? I’d say aliens or maybe gargoyles?” glancing shrewdly up and down a pout formed, creasing her face. Commander flinched backwards, embarrassed to be singled out. Wings shifted and taloned toes tapped like naughty school children being scolded.“We are not from this earth, human. May we escort you now?” Commander replied, deflecting the rest of her questions. Uneasy ran through the colony. Every move was being carefully analyzed. 

The human snuffed her cigarette butt, sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. Her lipstick was smudged the dark blue a messy ombré. “Fine I’ll go…. after you tell me, why me?” 

“You saw. You saw us.” Commander said whining low in their chest. Hands extended pleadingly. “Come with.”

Then, her in the arms of two perch fellows they took off into the sky to the unknown. Frigid air was biting at her cheeks but the others didn’t seem bothered. They were already so cold what seemed cold to her might seem warm to them.  
Them. They the perch fellows was what they called themselves. So worried like children and all of the time in a hurry yet stagnate. What were they afraid of? She’d snort out of the hilarity of the situation. The gargoyles of notre dame, afraid. It didn’t seem possible, but then again stone doesn’t move as if alive. But here she was. 

They sky, unnaturally dark for the time seemed to close in as four of the fellows touched down. The two holding her hovered and slowly landed as two other reaches up to catch her, just in case. 

Commander reached out to the Queen informing her of the success. Warm approval seeped through out. Just as it should be. And then terror. 

An enemy. The hunters. Small and scaly able to hid and strike at just the right time. All fellows froze thinking, coming up with a solution, and then a claw twitch later they were once again the well oiled survival machine that their species was. The pause was not unnoticed. She, the human in confusion studied them. Nothing was really out of the ordinary for the city.  
A traveling troupe, a few nondescript carts and a few school groups. Eyes flashed like flickering candles and then time seemed to unfreeze. The fellows moved with such a nervous energy, she was reminded of bees hurrying about to defend the hive from a wasp. 

The eyes of the stone gargoyles seemingly followed her as she was quickly ushered inside. She realized that they were the silent sentries of this species, loyal guardians for hundreds of years. Just how long had they been here? 

Footsteps did not echo here. All the wings and their owners may have been perfectly still and quiet, but nonetheless not a single breath could be heard. Out of the silence the reverie was broken by the Queen’s wings unfolding and bringing her into the light. 

Quite frankly, the human, Sheila was not ready to deal with this interplanetary relations meeting and to be coaxed into leaving with beings she didn’t even know while on her smoke break, but that was just the way this week was going.Get up late once and suddenly you accidently discover a secret species that has been living alongside humans for several centuries and inspiring myth. 

There should be a hand booklet for this sort of thing, honestly. The way these creatures moved and spoke reminded her of several dependent and high strung individuals that Sheila knew, specifically herself. Then the whole thing suddenly made sense. 

Of course these creatures were worried, they thought she’d sell them out or do something to harm them. And the way they acted like bees, like a colony, and they way their eyes had flashed? They were a worried hive-mind. To make sure she wasn’t a threat they took her for all to hear what she said.

The Queen’s movements had startled Sheila. Nine wings unfolded revealing her in all her Aphrodite glory. Never before had Sheila wanted to collapse, but she held on for dear concisenessCommander stepped forward, turned and then eyes glowing, spoke in a honey sweet voice so out of character for him, “ Female human, you are because you have spotted one of our scouts. On monday the twenty- fourth you came face to face with them. We are worried on the impact this has caused you and the rest of the human population. Tell us what you have said.” A command not a question. From the entire hive. Oh boy. 

Swallowing nervously and taking a step forward with her hands clasped to the front of her jacket,” Ma’am, ah Your Highness that is, I thought I was tripping on something so whatever I saw, I put it in the back in my mind and brushed it off.” Her eyes flicked around gauging the reactions of the masses. Her voice had been swallowed up by the room uncannily. “Alright.” Sickly-sweet eye glowing Commander said, “You may leave.”

“That’s it? Why did you bring me here then? You could have just watched the news.” 

“The..news?” In unison every head cocked in misunderstanding.“Yeah the news. Can I ask why you all got so scared back there? With the freezing and eye flashing and then the hurrying?”, Sheila asked boldly, gaining confidence and dropping her hands from her jacket. 

“The enemy was spotted, they hunt us with their silence and scales.” 

“Sounds like you guys are afraid of snakes or reptiles or something.” Sheila snapped back wiggling her fingers imitating the movement of snakes. 

“We do not speak their name!” 

“Oh wow… you gargoyles don't get out much do you. Live a little, snakes can't hurt you. I got bit by one once and i'm still alive and so is my species.” There was a murmur at that. 

“Would you teach us? How to live out in the open like you?” 

“ Of course, i'll do my best. I’m not an expert at this, but this is the start of something great.” Sheila grinned broadly and stepped forward offering her hand to Commander to shake.

The hive of perch fellows imitated stretching out their mouths much like a cheshire cat. 

Sheila blanched. This might take awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, This was originally a project for school and one of the limitations was only taking up a certain amount of pages. This was rushed, brief and barely what I wanted to come out of this concept. Everything is horrible, but I still love my character and story tbh. 
> 
> Anyways I hope this at least makes you smile! Have a good rest of your day or night!
> 
> I'd love feedback! There's so many things I want to write about this world!


End file.
